Handle This
by skyehoppus
Summary: Heero's POV, don't read this if you don't like yaoi, ok? REALLY angsty... for me anyway


Title: I don't want to miss, I don't think you can handle this Written by: Me! ::scurries away and ducks into a non-existent cave:: Pairings: 1x2 (not 2x1, mind you) Category: yaoi, shounen ai, ANGST, sap (a little)-first songfic; be gentle *pouts* Warnings: well, slight yaoi, sap, ANGSTY!!!! Uh. based on "Handle This" by Sum 41; a way of incorporating my punk side with my otaku side Summary: Heero and Duo are having some. problems; the Perfect Soldier isn't so perfect. and the Braided Baka isn't so dense.;; Ramblings: This is my pitiful attempt at a songfic, I'm gonna start a series of 'em-Gundam Wing/Sum 41, almost all, like, 2x1/1x2-should be on my site soon.;; I hope. This is gonna make me cry before I even get past the first couple lines *sniffle* It's pretty much the same story. only from Heero's POV Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (or the plot), or Sum 41 OR their song "Handle This"-enjoy Author's Notes: [Party Down _]= song lyrics Heero's POV Email here: blinkkicks_ass@hotmail.com, or here: picoarabian@hotmail.com if ya got any complaints or inquiries, all are welcome ^_____________^ ~*~*~*~ You once said to me that you loved me, and I believed you, guess that was just another mistake on my part, ne? [You said it once before] Our life used to be full of romance, but I'm beginning to learn nothing good lasts. [You don't do those things you used to anymore] This isn't working; this won't work. Maybe it's just the soldier in me, but we can't let go of our past, all those people that died, they're a part of us now. It was our destiny; to die on the battlefield. [You say in doubt, we're fading out, forgetting who we used to be] Why'd you choose me? I weigh you down, all your goals, dreams, hopes- shattered because of me. [Cause I will bring you down] I still love you, I do. But, lately, it's just not enough. I'm not sure you can take what's going on. [I don't want to miss, I don't think you can handle this] That sparkle from your eyes is gone, if only, Duo, if only you hadn't chosen me. [You've lost what you can't find; it's never what you had in mind] Why must you live in a fairytale? Drop your masks, you're safe now, I hope. [You take it with a smile; it's so easy when you're always in denial] I used to think I couldn't make mistakes, and I was right. because I am a mistake. [Just in time but out of line I can't make all the same mistakes you want me to] I'm holding you back; I just can't do this anymore. [Cause I will bring you down] You say you haven't changed, but I've ruined you. [I don't want to miss, I don't think you can handle this] You once chopped off your braid because of my foolishness, a fight with me. Why, oh why, Duo? [You've lost what you can't find; it's never what you had in mind] We both need to be strong, this is worse than any mission; but we've got no strength left. [Your giving up, you know it's not what you need] I truly am alive, the man that should have died several times over. It scares me sometimes to think how much of me is really flesh and blood, and how much is metal. [And it's true what you're going through] Everything I don't say, I should say-I realize that now. But everything I did say no one should have heard. [Try so hard not listen to everything I never say] I'm drowning, and I'm dragging you behind. You could live, if you only let go, just let go! [Cause I will bring you down] Leave me to my misery; it's not yours to endure. You can still be happy, leave me. [I don't want to miss, I don't think you can handle this] What have I done? I've destroyed the only one I've ever loved, the only one I ever could love. [You've lost what you can't find; it's never what you had in mind] I've lost all hope, I don't deserve you. yet I allow you to rot before my eyes. [I'm getting over getting used to] I've been so selfish all these years, now that you've opened my mind I'm free to see the world with new eyes; the eyes of a child. [And after all that I put you through now I see I'm not the only one] This is the last resort, hand me the dagger, so I may rid the world the burden that was Heero Yuy. [I never thought it'd ever come to] This was never what you wanted; I was never what you wanted. I just wanted you to be happy-I thought you were. [This in fact was never what you wanted from me or how you meant it to be] 


End file.
